


Day6 in Hogwarts

by Estrella_Rockerson



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Brian fluff, Day6 Fluff, Dowoon fluff, F/M, Harry Potter AU, Jae fluff, Reader-Insert, Sungjin fluff, Wonpil fluff, Young K fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrella_Rockerson/pseuds/Estrella_Rockerson
Summary: Another series inspired by @noona-clock. Check them out! They're great!





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Previews for this series will be posted every Thursday and the fic will be posted every Sunday.

Younghyun, your best friend and another Gryffindor, snickered next to you. “You’re staring again,” he whispered in your ear. You swatted him away. “Instead of staring, why don’t you-- oh I don’t know-- go talk to him?”

“Instead of being annoying, why don’t you-- oh I don’t know-- shove off, Brian,” you mocked. He pouted, giving you a pointed look.

“I told you, it’s Young K.”


	2. That Stupid Grin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schedule change!!!!! I will post when the fic is done being edited. It might take weeks, days, hours. Who knows? It's all about inspiration

He was doing it again. Jaehyung, a Gryffindor in your year, had his stupid grin on his face. The one he used to swoon every girl. You rolled your eyes, attempting to pay attention to Professor Binn’s lecture on the Troll Wars. You rested your head in your hand, staring through, figuratively and literally, Professor Binn.

Younghyun, your best friend and another Gryffindor, snickered next to you. “You’re staring again,” he whispered in your ear. You swatted him away. “Instead of staring, why don’t you-- oh I don’t know-- go talk to him?”

“Instead of being annoying, why don’t you-- oh I don’t know-- shove off, Brian,” you mocked. He pouted, giving you a pointed look.

“I told you, it’s Young K.”

You snorted, shaking your head. “Whatever you say, Brain.” He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“But I am being serious, why don’t you just talk to him? It’s super obvious you like him.” You scoffed, shaking your head.

“I do not like him. I don’t hate him, but most definitely don’t like him like that,” you said crossing your arms. You glanced back over at Jaehyung. He was flirting with another Gryffindor girl, Lisa. That stupid grin on his face. You shot daggers at the both of them. “Besides, he seems very content with her.” He glanced over, catching your eye. He smiled and waved. You rolled your eyes, looking back at Professor Binn.

When Professor Binn’s lecture ended, you happily made your way to the Great Hall, excited for lunch. You were about to join your fellow Ravenclaws when Younghyun dragged you to the Gryffindor table. “What’re you doing?” you inquired. He ignored you, plopping you down next to him. “Uh, hello?” He continued to ignore you. You rolled your eyes, reaching for the shepherds pie.

“Jae!” Your head snapped to the side. Younghyun was waving him over. Jaehyung jogged over. His stupid robes flapping behind him, and his stupid, blonde hair bouncing, and his stupid glasses falling down his button nose, exposing his eyes. He ran his stupid hand through his his stupid hair, flopping down in the seat across from you. And, of course, he had that stupid grin on his face.

“Hey Young K,” he greeted. You snorted, shoving your face full of shepherds pie. Jae glanced at you, then your robes. “Hey, aren’t you in my History of Magic class?” You almost choked. He noticed you? You nodded, ignoring the sudden butterflies in your stomach. “Yeah, you were glaring.”

“Yep, that’s our Y/N. The angriest Ravenclaw you’ll ever meet,” Younghyun said. You elbowed his side, glaring. “See what I mean?”

“Shove off, Brian.” Jaehyung started laughing, hysterically.

“Brian?!? Oh, that’s priceless. WAY better than ‘Young K’. Brian.” Younghyun let out a whine.

“Not you to!” he complained. You smirked, taking another bite of your shepherds pie. Jaehyung glanced at you, shooting you his stupid grin. You glanced down, suddenly feeling extremely warm. How dare he so that. Did he think you were just another girl he could swoon? He’d have to better than that. You were mad. Yeah, that explained the heat in your cheeks. “Y/N? You okay? Your face is turning, like, super red.”

You couldn’t see Younghyun, but you could hear the smirk in his voice. You elbowed him in the side again. Damn him and his cockiness. You spared him a glance. He was grinning, shooting someone across the table a wink.

“Y/N? Your face is really red. Do you need water or something are you choking?” Jaehyung’s voice sounded panicked, but you brushed it off. You glanced at him, slightly glaring.

“I’m perfectly fine,” you said.

You excused yourself and rushed off to your common room. Dowoon was on the couch drumming his fingers on the nearby desk. He was lost in his own little world. You sat next to him, groaning. He glanced over at you, raising his brows. “I don’t want to talk about it,” you told him.

He nodded. “It’s just--Brian’s been acting weird. He keeps bringing Jaehyung into our conversations, and today he invited me AND Jaehyung to sit at lunch. I’m not completely dense, I know he’s shipping us, like those enemies to lovers type ship, but like, I don’t see Jaehyung that way. I mean, sure, he’s funny at times, and he’s talented. And yes, he isn’t bad looking with his hair falling over his forehead, and those brown eyes hidden behind those glasses of his, and that stupid grin of his. He always has that stupid grin on, especially when he’s flirting with other girls, like Lisa. But I don’t like him.”

Dowoon was staring at you, unimpressed. You crossed his arms, huffing. “So I may or may not have a tiny crush on him,” you admitted begrudgingly. Dowoon raised his brows. “Okay, so I like him a lot! What do I do? He doesn’t like me like that. He likes Lisa.”

“Did he specifically say that?” Dowoon inquired. You shook your head. “Then, and I’m just tossing ideas out here, grow a pair and ask him out. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“He could reject me in front of the whole school, and I’d never leave the tower again,” you answered.

Dowoon rolled his eyes. “Or, he’ll tell you he’s had a crush on you since forever, and you’ll live happily ever after.” You were about to argue when you paused, replaying what he said in your head.

“Wait, ‘had a crush on me since forever’? What are you implying?”

“I’m implying you’re as dense as the front doors. Jae’s liked you since forever.”

“And how would you know this?”

“He told me.” You stared at him. “What?” You grabbed a pillow, hitting him in the head. “Ow! What was that for?”

“For not telling me earlier you knobhead,” you told him.

You ran down to the great hall for dinner, walking past your table to where Younghyun was sitting. “Hey, Y/N. Feeling better?” he teased.

“You allergic to nuts?” you inquired. He shook his head. “Good, because if you don’t keep your mouth shut, I’m going to drop kick your’s up into your throat.” You heard a laugh and turned to see Jaehyung taking a seat across from you.

“I’m totally using that at some point in my life,” he told you, grinning that stupid grin of his that sent butterflies into your stomach. You nodded stiffly, all confidence leaving you. This was not how things were supposed to go, but you could barely look at him. How were you going to confront him about what Dowoon had said? You glared at your roast beef.

“Uh, Y/N, could you help me with something? I left a book I need in the library, and the librarian doesn’t like me too much. Could you, maybe, get it for me?” Jaehyung inquired. Perfect. You nodded, standing up.

You and Jaehyung left the Great Hall, making your way to the library. You walked in, but the librarian was nowhere in sight. You walked between the multiple bookshelves, glancing at the hundreds of book titles.

Jaehyung appeared in front of you, empty handed. He was staring at you, he looked like a kicked puppy. “Do you hate me?” he inquired. His question surprised you. You shook your head quickly. “Then why are you always glaring at me?” You didn’t know how to respond, you just stood there gaping. “Brian says it’s because you’re jealous of Lisa. Is that true?” Your voice was failing you. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest, like a tiny thunderstorm.

Jaehyung placed a timid on your face, running his thumb across your cheek. “There’s no need to be jealous,” he told you softly. “Yeah, she’s pretty, but she’s not you.” You felt your breathing slowly down, heat rising to your cheeks. He leaned in close, gingerly pressing his lips to yours.

You slowly closed your eyes, letting his mouth move against yours. You set your hands on his chest as his free arm wrapped around you, pulling you close. You stayed just like that, content with each other. When you broke apart to breath, he rested his forehead against yours. “I liked that,” you told him.

“I liked that to,” he agreed, ginning that stupid grin you adored so much.


	3. Preview

“Shins can look fat?!?” he exclaimed. You giggled, shaking your head. “Then why did you ask?”

“Because I was trying to be funny!” You both laughed as you payed for your shin guards. “You choose where we go next,” you told him. “Wherever you like.”


	4. Winter Shopping

Hogsmeade was always pretty in the winter time. Snow drifted softly, dusting the roofs and streets, making the whole town look like it was a carpet of snowflakes. Inside all the buildings, all types of magical creatures huddled together, basking in the buildings’ warmth and watching the winter wonderland before them.

But, the best part of Hogsmeade in the winter? Watching the Hogwarts third years experience their first time there. The residents of Hogsmeade watched in amusement and contentment as the students excitedly exchanged their money for treats and goodies. Their eyes sparkled as they went from store to store. The older students didn’t have the same sparkling eyes, but they were still happy nonetheless to be out of those stuffy robes.

That was how you had convinced your friend, Sungjin, to leave the comfy refines of the Hufflepuff common room and join you on the trip. You threw on a scarf and jacket, throwing Brian (“It’s Young K!”) and Jae a goodbye before rushing off to find Sungjin. He was by the entrance door, looking like a laid back fratboy. You snickered, picking up a snowball and throwing it at his back.

He yelled, doing some weird dance that sent you into a fit of giggles. He turned around, a playful glare on his face. “You’re the worst!” he shouted. You continued to giggle, and he joined you, walking over to give you a hug. There was nothing better than a Sungjin hug. “So, where to first? Wherever you like.”

Your first stop was to Spintwitches Sporting Needs. You needed some new shin guards since those Slytherin beaters had decided it would have been hilarious to hit both the bludgers at your shins. Brian had beaten one off you, but you still caught the other one with your shin. You never understood why Slytherins hated Gryffindors so much, but the was their problem.

Sungjin waited patiently as you gawked at all the sports gear, practically drooling. He chuckled, occasionally offering his opinion. “Do these make my shins look fat?” you asked jokingly. Sungjin missed the joke part, his eyes widening.

“Shins can look fat?!?” he exclaimed. You giggled, shaking your head. “Then why did you ask?”

“Because I was trying to be funny!” You both laughed as you payed for your shin guards. “You choose where we go next,” you told him. “Wherever you like.”

Sungjin’s choice was Dominic Maestro’s Music Shop. He dragged you around the store, talking about the history of. Every. Single. Instrument. He could play almost all of them, but he was best at the guitar. You had him play a couple songs, jamming out like there was no tomorrow. And even for a few minutes, Dominic Maestro himself had joined your little, one-person jam fest.

“You looked ridiculous,” Sungjin laughed as he examined guitar picks. You feigned hurt and shock. He giggled, making you giggle as well.

“Probably, but since you played so well, no one noticed my headass dancing,” you told him.

“You think I played well?” he inquired. He had so much hope in his eyes. It made your heart flutter.

“No,” you replied. His expression dropped, making you smile. “I know you played well.” He grinned, buying a pick.

You went to Zonko’s Joke Shop, stocking up. Jae had a prank in his future, as payback for dying your skin neon pink. You grabbed handfuls worth of Hiccough Sweets, Dungbombs, and Frog Spawn Soap. Oh yeah, Jae was getting what was coming to him.

“Do you really need all of that?” Sungjin inquired, quirking a brow at all the tricks and jokes. You grinned a wicked grin.

“Absolutely. Even though I don’t need to prank him, I have to. It’s all about principles,” you told him.

“Or you could just use the fact he’s expecting payback as leverage over him. You know, use his fear to make him do what you want,” he said nonchalantly. You stared at him gaping.

“You’re a damn genius,” you told him. He shrugged, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Your next stop was Honeydukes. Most of your money went there, afterall, it was a sugar addict’s dream come true. It was also extremely crowded. You and Sungjin slowly made your way around the store, grabbing everything from Fizzing Whizzbees, to Pixie Puffs, to Chocolate Frogs, to Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans.

“We are going to get fat and die of diabetes,” you laughed.

“The best way to go,” he told you, giving you a salute. You snorted shaking your head.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“I thought I was a genius,” he teased.

“You are, but you’re also unbelievable.” He stuck his tongue out and you stuck yours out as well.

Your next stop was Tomes and Scrolls. You were beginning to run out of reading material, and your textbooks weren’t to intriguing. You skimmed through the shelves, eyes running over all the names of the books. Some were muggle books, others were magical. You grabbed a few of each.

“Nerd,” Sungjin whispered in your ear.

“I know you are,” you shot back. He gasped, his hand falling over his heart.

“You wound me harsh tempest. Your words cut through me like the sword of Gryffindor. I feel death fast approaching, oh dear, tell Brian I-- I want my money.” You fought yourself to keep your laughter to yourself. He had forced himself to floor and was now lying “dead”.

You nudged him softly with your foot. “Get up weirdo,” you chuckled.

He stood up, wrapping his arms around you. “Yeah I’m a weirdo, but I’m your weirdo.”

“Can I get a refund?”

“Nope, you’re stuck with me,” he told you as he buried his head into your neck. You felt heat rise to your cheeks as your heartbeat picked up. You quickly purchased your book, ready to continue your little journey.

You and Sungjin strolled into Gladrags Wizardwear, simply looking at the latest fashion trends of the wizarding world. Surprisingly, it was robes. Robes, robes, and more robs. They varied in size, shape, and color, but they were robes nonetheless. You gave him a cheeky grin before you grabbed a dozen or so robes and rushed into the changing room.

You and Sungjin took turns trying on robes and striking poses. “I could totally be a model,” you told him. “We both could be models.”

“Most definitely,” he agreed. You struck funny poses in the mirror together. Laughing at how ridiculous you both looked.

“You two are quite the cute couple,” an old woman said as she watched you two fondly. You opened your mouth to tell her you weren’t dating, but he spoke first.

“Thank you Ma’am. I’m sure my girlfriend agrees,” he said wrapping his arm around your shoulder. She cooed over you two, then left.

You’re last stop was at the Three Broomsticks. You guys took a table towards the back, setting down all your bags. Sungjin went and ordered your butterbeer, letting you warm up your hands. He came back, sliding you your butterbeer. You happily swallowed the warm liquid, humming appreciatively.

“What are you staring at?” you asked when you noticed Sungjin’s unwavering stare.

“Your ears are red,” he replied. You felt your cheeks heat up, pouting slightly. “I had fun today Y/N.”

“Me too,” you told him. He reached across the table, taking your hands in his. Well there goes your heartbeat again.

“This was a pretty good first date.” What?

“What?” You stared at him. “First date?” He let go of your hands, his smile diminishing.

“I just-- I thought since you’d-- and I, uh… Sorry, I guess I was just--”

“Did you want this to be a first date?” you inquired. He stared at his lap, his cheeks turning pink. “Because, I’d be okay with that.”

He looked up at you, eyes hopeful. “Really?” You nodded, grabbing his hands. You both grinned. You ended up walking back to Hogwarts, hand-in-hand.


	5. Preview

“Are you always such a condescending arse, or am I just special?” you shot back.

“Don’t all Slytherins think they’re special?” You rolled your eyes, ignoring him again. You threw the scroll back at him, unimpressed by the listed pranks.

“Pathetic. Don’t you have anything, I don’t know, good?”


	6. The Greatest Prank

“الأسد لا يستدير عندما ينبح كلب صغير“

An African proverb that translates to, “The lion does not turn around when a small dog barks.” And as pettiness goes, feuds are one of the pettiest things thought up by humans. Whether we look at the Hatfields and McCoys, Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr, or Elizabeth I, Queen of England and Mary, Queen of Scots. Feuds are ridiculous and a waste of precious time.

Now, it’s no secret that Slytherins and Gryffindors have had a feud for Merlin knows how long, over Merlin knows what. Whatever the issue was, it’s long since been forgotten, but the feud continues on. As it has for the last few centuries, spreading unwanted and unwarranted hate everywhere.

Of course, there are those who don’t let such trivial things dictate their lives. They’re the people who move forward and strive towards what they want in the world. Those who don’t have the time nor the patience to dabble in such nonsense. Dickery is only good, never.

You were one of those people. Stature wasn’t something you dwelled on: rich, poor, muggleborn, pureblood, Gryffindor, Slytherin; none of that mattered to you. What mattered was how useful they could be to you. If they wanted to help you achieve your goals, great; if they didn’t, they’d best stay out of your way. All you could afford to focus on in this world was yourself. That was the sad, cold, hard truth.

And right now, you were in need of a certain Gryffindor’s help. Which Gryffindor to be exact? That would be one of Gryffindor’s legendary pranksters, Kang Younghyun. There wasn’t anyone he wouldn’t prank, it didn’t matter what they’d done. He was, as he liked to say, always down for a good prank. Who did you want pranked?

A certain Ravenclaw, Mark Tuan to be exact, had decided to hex your homework, making it throw insults left and right at Professor Sprout. She didn’t appreciate it and decided detention was the best course of action. You’d never done anything to Mark, so now you were on a set mission to exact revenge. You could have asked one of your fellow Slytherins for help, but they could take things to an unnecessary extreme. And your house didn’t need anymore bad rep.

That was how you ended up waiting outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, waiting for the class to let out. You watched closely as the students filed out, all of them idly chatting away. Once you caught sight of Younghyun, you grabbed his robes and swung him away from the mass of students. He let out a yelp, slightly dazed. He stood in front of you, blinking rapidly.

When he saw you, or more like he saw your robes, he frowned. “What do you want?” he asked crossing his arms. You rolled your eyes, you did not have time for this stupid “all Slytherins are bad” crap. You had a goal, and a limited time frame.

“One, if you ever refer to me like that again, I’ll rip your throat out and use your blood as low-cost hair dye. Two, I need your help,” you told him. You heard a chortle off from the side. Jaehyung and Dowoon were watching from the other side of the hallway. Bloody tossers. Younghyun quirked a brow, unamused. “I need your expertise in the field of pranking.”

He chuckled. “And why should I help you?” he inquired.

You bit back a smirk. Playing hard to get, a classic, but there was a good reason you were in Slytherin. You knew how to get your way. You sighed. “You’re right, you probably couldn’t help me,” you said shaking your head. “Jae is the better prankster.” You glanced over at Jae, shooting him a wink. “Well, thanks anyway. Ta-ta.” You waggled your fingers and turned on your heel.

You hadn’t taken two steps when he gripped your wrist and pulled you back to him. Your body was flush against his as he glared down at you. You stared up at him through your lashes, an unamused expression on your face. You swallowed thickly at his unwavering glare. You raised your eyebrows. “I’ll help you.” You smirked.

“I had a feeling you’d see things my way,” you said. You glanced over at Jae and Dowoon, both of whom were staring at you with interest. “Meet me in the library. I don’t need your boyfriends bugging us, and if they do, I’ll hex them.” He let your wrist go, half smirking.

“Lead the way princess.”

“So, out of curiosity, who are we pranking?” he asked as you looked over the scroll of pranks he’d given you.

“Mark Tuan,” you replied.

“Mark Tuan? He’s a cool dude, what’d he do to get on your bad side? Did he look in your general direction?” he snickered. You ignored him, rolling your eyes. “I’m only teasing. But really, what’d he do? Did he stand up to you, or did he do better than you in charms?”

“Are you always such a condescending arse, or am I just special?” you spat. Merlin if he wasn’t so bloody cute, you’d slap him silly.

“Don’t all Slytherins think they’re special?” he shot back. You rolled your eyes, ignoring him again. “So, like what you see? Those are some of our best.” You threw the scroll back at him, unimpressed by the listed pranks.

“Pathetic.”

He scoffed, leaning back in his chair. “Excuse me, Princess. You asked for my help, and now you’re calling me pathetic.”

“Not you, you’re ‘pranks’,” you corrected.

“My mistake. The point is, you asked for my help. I gave it. What exactly do you want?” he inquired.

“How much do you know about muggle schools, Younghyun?”

“Young K.”

“Pradon?”

“My name is Young K.” You rolled your eyes. Why, in Merlin’s name, did all the hot guys have to be such snobbish, self-depicting plonkers?

“Alright, Young K, how much do you know about muggle schools?” you repeated. He shrugged. “Well, muggle schools have a weird tradition you’d like. Thirteenth years, or seniors as they’re called in America, have an end of the year prank. It’s different every year and not all of them are good, but there have been some bloody brilliant ones.”

“Oh really? Do share these ‘bloody brilliant’ pranks you know so much about,” he said sarcastically. While his words held venom, you could see the interest in his eyes. He was leaning forward slightly, eyes trained on you.

“Well, there’s one in particular I’ll share, since you asked so nicely,” you bit. “The American seniors of one school, had decided to grease up three pigs and let them loose in the school. But, before they did, they painted three numbers on them: one, two, and four.” Young K was staring at you with a huge grin. You had to bite back a grin as he stared at you in awe.

He glanced down at your robes, and his smile dropped. He cleared his throat, looking away. You scratched the back of your neck, looking down at your lap. “Yeah, well--um, what’s your point?” he asked, trying to make his voice sound indifferent.

“The point is, I need something great like that,” you replied. You eyes turned cold as you stared at Young K. “I want him to be humiliated.”

“Not gonna lie, that was kinda hot,” he told you truthfully. You blinked. “That’s one. Two, isn’t that a bit extreme? What could he have done to deserve your wrath?”

“That, Young K, isn’t your concern. I was told you had no problem pranking anyone about anything. Why is it suddenly a problem? Why am I any different from any of your other customers?”

“Because you Slytherins have a tendency of going overboard.”

You scoffed. “Are you serious? ‘You Slytherins’? Merlin, you’re a twat.”

“Did you seriously just call me a twat?”

“Doesn’t matter. The point is you’re supposed to be helping me. No questions asked. Mark’s getting what’s coming towards him,” you said. You pulled out a roll of parchment, scribbling away ideas and calculations. “I’ve reached a conclusion.”

“And what would that be princess? What has your almighty, Slytherin highness?”

“You are such an arse. Quit judging me on my house. Do you know what it takes to be a Slytherin?” you asked fuming.

“Hm, is it hating and discriminating against anyone who isn’t pureblood? Is it to be evil and bent on world domination? Or perhaps it’s to bully everyone you see because they’re worthless peasants compared to you?” His insults hurt. Everyone liked to think Gryffindors were these righteous heros, but they could be the biggest jerks there were. You turned your head, refusing to let him see the tears in your eyes. You blinked them back angrily.

“No,” you replied simply, turning your head back towards him. “Being a Slytherin means you know what you want, and you fight for it. I want justice for one of the many wrongs I’ve endured. I want to learn, so I study. I want to succeed, so I do my work. I want to be accepted, so I ignore ignorant, toxic, house stereotypes. You think I’m harsh? What do your statements say about you?”

He opened his mouth to argue, but the look on your face made him stop. He thought about what you said. He went quiet, staring at the table. The only movement you saw was the occasional flicker of his eyes. You were slightly worried you’d broke him when he spoke up again. “You’re right.”

“Huh?”

“You’re right,” he repeated. He sighed, glancing at you sideways. “You haven’t given me any reason to be cruel to you, but, because of your house, I was rude and disrespectful. You just wanted my help, and I was completely out of line. I’m sorry.” You stared at him, completely amazed. You nodded your head, mouth slightly hanging open. You guessed chivalry wasn’t dead. “What did Mark do?”

You glanced down at your hands. “He enchanted my homework to spew insults, thus I have detention for a month,” you replied, clicking your tongue. “And before you ask why, I don’t know. I guess it’s just my house. I tried being better than my stereotype, but look at me. I’ve turned into the monster I fought so hard to avoid becoming.” You shook your head, leaning back into the chair.

“I’m so sorry about what Mark did, but I’m kind of glad he did it,” Young K told you. You quirked a brow. “Only because I got to know you.” You laughed. He joined you.

“Now that that chick flick moment has passed, let’s discuss business,” you said smiling. Young K nodded.

“Instead of humiliating him, let’s make him regret messing with you.” You tilted your head, intrigued. He held up a scroll of parchment.

“A prank?”

“Not just any prank, the greatest prank in the history of pranks,” he told you. You chuckled, shaking your head. “Come on, it’ll be fun.” He shot you a wink, pulling out a quill.

You both hunched over the table and began planning probably one of the greatest pranks ever. It was nice having someone on your side for once, and when his hand brushed across yours, butterflies erupted in your stomach. You ignored them though. That was a situation for another day.


	7. Preview

“Unless you boys want to be hexed into the next millennia, I suggest you return your focus to your pranks,” you warned. Young K gasped dramatically, clutching his heart.

“I thought Hufflepuffs were nice!” he exclaimed.

“Apparently you’ve never seen a pissed off badger,” Sungjin commented, not bothering to look up from his studies.


	8. Friends

Dean Winchester and Castiel, Marilyn Monroe and Ella Fitzgerald, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, Lucille Ball and Carol Burnett, some of the most famous friendships in history. Friendships was one of those things everyone wanted and everyone needed. It was one of those things people truly treasured when they had it.

People tended to judge Wonpil because he was a Slytherin. Everyone avoided them, Slytherins, which tickled you wrong. You believed people shouldn’t judge someone because of their house, that was just ridiculous. So, you talked to him. You made him your friend because everyone deserves at least one friend, and you weren’t disappointed with your decision. It wasn’t long before Wonpil became your very best friend.

After some time, you introduced him to your fellow Hufflepuff, Sungjin. Sungjin was extremely welcoming to Wonpil, making him feel appreciated. They got along well, but Wonpil had this tendency to ask some of the most bizarre questions. The questions made you laugh, and you always answered them to the best of your ability. With help from you and Sungjin, Wonpil slowly integrated himself with the other houses. For you, it was like watching a baby deer learning to walk.

Spring time was your favorite time at Hogwarts. Students could go outside after spending months locked away in the castle, away from the brisk window. With the sun shining and the birds chirping happily, you sighed with the joy of spring.

You were outside with Wonpil, Sungjin, Dowoon, Jae, and Young K. Sungjin and Dowoon were studying for upcoming exams while Jae and Young K talked about new pranks. Wonpil was sitting against a tree with you sitting next to him, slowly snuggling deeper into his side. Everything was nice.

“OoOoOo, they’re cuddling!” Young K cooed snickering. One of Young K and Jae’s new, favorite things was to (lovingly) tease you and Wonpil. Yelling about “ships” and “goals”. It was no secret to them about your crush on Wonpil. Your love for your best friend had slowly grown into something more than friendship. You found yourself wanting to be closer to him, more intimate, but you didn’t want to ruin what you had. So you settled for best friend, and you were content.

“Just date already!” Jae shouted. You glanced up at him. He and Young K were making less than appropriate hand gestures. You glared. You didn’t appreciate them practically spelling it out for Wonpil.

“Unless you boys want to be hexed into the next millennia, I highly suggest you return your focus to your pranks,” you warned. Young K gasped dramatically, clutching his heart.

“I thought Hufflepuffs were nice!” he exclaimed.

“Apparently you’ve never seen a pissed off badger,” Sungjin commented, not bothering to look up from his studies.

“We are nice, until you piss us off. Don’t be a wanker,” you laughed. Wonpil chuckled, his body vibrating under yours. He wrapped his arms tightly around you, resting his head on top of yours. Butterflies went crazy in your stomach as you struggled not to squeal. Jae and Young K looked at each other, then you and Wonpil, shooting you guys a wink.

“Aw, would you look at that. The little snake has a girlfriend.” The comment caught everyone’s attention. It was followed by cold chuckling. The comment had come from Trey Earehart, a world-class jerk. He thrived off tormenting everyone. You felt Wonpil tense in your arms. “How cute, it’s a little, worthless Hufflepuff nonetheless.”

“Shove off Trey,” you snapped, not in the mood for his sourpuss attitude to ruin your good day. He snickered. You narrowed your eyes, standing up. Wonpil tried to stop you, but you brushed him off. You were sick and tired of Trey bullying everyone just because he thought he was top dog. You slowly stomped towards him and his gang, wand clutched in your hand. “You’re nothing more than a big, ol’ bully!”

“I think I’ve hurt the little Puff’s feelings,” Trey laughed. He took a step towards you, almost nose to nose. “Listen here toots, the only people who care are your mummy and daddy. You wanna cry? Go cry to them.” His gang laughed behind him. He turned around, walking to his “friends”.

You laughed bitterly. “You actually think I care about what you think? I don’t. What I do care about is how my friends are being treated. You’re a bully who needs to be put in his place.”

“My place? You need to learn your place, toots. Mummy and daddy can’t coddle you forever.”

“At least they still tell me they love me.” Him and his gang stopped laughing. That had hit a nerve. He made a move towards you, eyes dangerously dark.

“Why you little--”

“Flipendo!” You waved your wand, sending Trey flying backwards. His goons tried to pull out their wands, but the boys were quicker. They were by your side, wands ready. His gang looked between all of you then rushed to Trey. You smirked, at least they were smart.

Trey sat up, eyes blazing. “One day, that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble, and your little friends won’t be there to protect you,” Trey spat. You shrugged, still smirking. “Stupid mudblood.” You were taken aback by the comment. You opened your mouth to say something snarky, but Wonpil cut you off.

“Let’s not get into heritage, Trey. The amount of dirt I have on your family could supply the greenhouse for the next ten years. So before you open your mouth, I’d think twice about who you’re talking to,” Wonpil warned, a protective hand on your back. You stared Trey in the eyes, refusing to yield. Trey broke the contact, grumbling and leaving.

“He’s right about one thing,” Dowoon said. “Your mouth is going to get you into trouble, and we may not be there to help you.”

“But you were here today, and that’s what matters,” you replied.

“Damn, you Hufflepuffs can be hella mean,” Jae laughed.

“Again, have you seen a pissed off badger?” Sungjin inquired. “They’re not animals you mess with. Ever.” You nodded in agreement. “On that note, you need to be careful Y/N. You could have been seriously hurt.” You shrugged.

“I’m a big, tough girl,” you assured him. “I tie my own shoes and everything. Besides, I wasn’t worried. I knew you’d guys have my back, and even if you didn’t, I’m a smart cookie.” Sungjin rolled his eyes playfully, nudging you softly.

“What dirt do you have on them?” Dowoon inquired turning to Wonpil.

“None.” Wonpil put his wand away, looking sad and hurt. You glanced over to Young K and Jae. They jerked their heads towards him, eyes wide.

“But you--”

“I lied.” You all nodded in understanding. “Are you alright Y/N?” You nodded smiling. “You didn’t have to, you know, defend me,” he mumbled. Wonpil looked guilty and ashamed. “I mean, I know people thinking we’re dating is…”

“Not a such a bad thing,” you finished. He bent his head, avoiding you gaze. “Besides, I’ll always defend you; the universe is in my hands after all.”

“The universe isn’t in your hands.”

You licked your lips, moving directly in front of him. You’re heart pounded in your chest. You glanced over to Sungjin who gave you a big thumbs up. You cupped Wonpil’s face, making him look at you with wide eyes. His face was turning bright pink, making you giggle. “Are you sure?” you whispered.

You tilted your head, pressing your mouth to his. At first he was still and you were worried you’d just ruined everything, but he kissed you back, moving his lips against yours. He slid his arms around your waist, pulling you close. You tangled your hands in his hair.

When you pulled away, his eyes were still closed. You smiled softly. The boys whooped and hollered in the background, making the two of you giggle. You pulled him back onto the ground, snuggling back into him. Everyone needed a friend, but you were both lucky enough to have something more.


	9. Preview

“Why don’t you use a quill?” he asked.

“Pen’s more convenient.” He laughed. “What?”

“You go to a school for witches and wizards, yet you use muggle items. You’re fascinating, you know.” It was your turn to laugh.


	10. Stargazers

The universe. An ever expanding, ever changing force full of all existing matter and space considered as a whole. It’s believed to be at least ten billion light years in diameter and contains an infinite number of galaxies. Each galaxy full of stars begging to be explored.

Night cloaked Hogwarts as you and Dowoon crept silently towards the Astrology Tower. You clutched your notebook, holding it to your chest while Dowoon carried his telescope behind you. You both scurried through the corridors, trying to avoid perfects, teachers, and Peeves.

The hallways were eerily silent, save the snores coming from the paintings. A mysterious wind blew through the hallways, making you shiver. “Why is it so cold?” Dowoon inquired. Before you could answer, a loud cackle rattled your bones. “Scratch that.”

“My my, looky what we have here! Students out of bed!” Peeves cackled.

“Quiet down, Peeves!” you hissed. He laughed, floating above you and Dowoon.

“Why would I do that?” he asked grinning. You thought for a moment, turning to Dowoon. He shrugged, glancing up at the mischievous poltergeist.

“Hm, I don’t know. I thought it was more entertaining for you to bother Nearly Headless Nick, or Moaning Myrtle. The worst punishment we’ll get is a warning, considering we’re both perfect students and are out of our dorms to conduct scientific experiments,” you explained, waltzing past him and towards the tower.

“You’re no fun,” Peeves complained. You shrugged, motioning for Dowoon to follow you.

“You know,” Dowoon started after you both were out of Peeves’ ear shot, “when you suggested we go stargazing, this was not what I thought you meant.”

“No, I told you I was going stargazing, and you begged me to let you come,” you corrected him. He huffed and you shrugged.

You guys clambered up the stairs of the Astrology Tower, slowly reaching the top. You went to the large opening, staring up at the thousands of twinkling stars. You waited as patiently as possible while Dowoon set his telescope up, eager to continue your studies. “Why couldn’t this wait until class?” Dowoon inquired.

You moved around him, maneuvering the telescope to angle it to the correct coordinates. “Because science does not wait for class and neither do I. I would also prefer not to have Professor Sinistra breathing down my neck. Great teacher, slightly annoying though,” you told him. “I’m on the verge of a possible astronomical phenomena.” You bent down, making sure you could see what you needed to.

Dowoon hoisted himself onto the railing, gripping it tightly. “What kind of phenomena?” Dowoon inquired, swinging his feet back and forth.

“Astronomical,” you replied simply, turning to the telescope.

“Specifically?”

You turned to face him, chuckling and smiling. He was leaning his head in his hand, arm resting on his knee. He was too darn cute for words sometimes. “Something is happening to Antares,” you told him. He quirked an eyebrow.

“Antares?”

“It’s the fifteenth brightest star in the night sky and the brightest star in the constellation of Scorpius,” you explained, pulling out a pen. You turned back to the telescope. “It’s been acting extremely strange, and I want to document it.”

“Why don’t you use a quill?” he asked.

“Pen’s more convenient.” He laughed. “What?”

“You go to a school for witches and wizards, yet you use muggle items. You’re fascinating, you know.” It was your turn to laugh.

“The only thing that’s fascinating is how strange Antares is acting,” you said, jotting something down in your notebook.

“What qualifies as ‘extremely strange’?”

You giggled, stepping back from the scope. “Dowoon, Dove, we have the same astrology class. You know what qualifies as ‘extremely strange’,” you reminded him. He nodded, his eyes gazing into yours lovingly.

He grinned, hoping off the rail. The wind whipped through the room, spreading goosebumps across your arms. He pulled his robe off, wrapping it securely around you.

“I know, but I like listening to your voice,” he confessed, wrapping his arms around your waist. You hummed, resting your arms on his shoulders.

“I usually talk when I make observations,” you said. “If you’re quiet, then you can hear me talk.”

“But I like it when you talk to me.”

“Then let me work.” You gently pushed him away, turning to face the telescope. He sighed, stepping back. You bent down, watching as Antares flared at inflated levels. “Amazing! Dowoon, come look at this.”

You stepped aside, waving Dowoon to step closer. He bent down to the telescope. “Okay, so you see these pulsing spots on the star?” He hummed. “That’s a solar flare; it’s a rise in energy in a certain spot. Now it’s not an unusual occurrence, but the rate at which they’re happening and the nature of these solar flares are amazing. I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“So you could say it’s actually twinkling,” he told you grinning. You giggled picking up your journal. “Tell me more about this scorpior constellation.”

“Constellation Scorpius,” you corrected. “It’s a zodiac constellation. The arrangement of stars form a head and a long curving tail. In Greek Mythology, it represents the scorpion that was sent to kill Orion as punishment for his disrespect towards the Greek goddess Artemis.

“After the scorpion completed his task, he was placed in the sky, on the opposite side from Orion, as a reward of sorts. It was s’posed to be a reminder to humans to be wary of their arrogance and pride. As the Hunter set in the west, thus rises the Scorpion from the east.

“It’s actually one of the oldest constellations, dating back at least five thousand years. It was seen in Babylon and, going back to the Greeks, the constellation used to be bigger. The Romans in the first century took its claws to form the constellation Libra.” You glanced up quickly but did a double take when you saw Dowoon staring at you fondly. “What?”

“Did you know your eyes sparkle when you’re excited?” You opened your mouth but closed it again, multiple times. You dropped your gaze, cheeks hot. “It’s really cute.”

He cupped your face, meeting your eyes. He leant in, pressing his lips against yours. You closed your eyes, moving your mouth against his. You gripped his robes, pulling him closer. His lips were soft against yours, and they tasted like pumpkin juice. You could get lost in the feeling of his lips on yours.

You pulled away after awhile, heart hammering in your chest. You smiled up at your loving boyfriend smiling. “What was that for?”

“Because I love you,” he giggled, ears turning bright red.

“I love you too, Dove.”


End file.
